Conventional two stroke diesel engines may not be widely accepted because of operational noise, emission of particulate matter, un-burnt hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxides, and power loss due to components mechanically driven during the period in which the engine is not producing power.
There would be an advantage in providing an inventive engine having one or more inventive subsystems including or consisting of: an exhaust valve actuation system, a cam system, a fuel system, a hydraulic and lubrication system, a cooling system, and an electronic control system and an inventive method of operating the engine, or the one or more subsystems, to reduce one or more of noise, emission of particulate matter, un-burnt hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxides, or meets all or substantially all of the power demands of the engine, except for the power required for the compression period and to operate the alternator, during the combustion period of the engine cycle.